Sorafenib is an inhibitor of the enzyme raf kinase known from WO 00/42012. It is chemically described as 4-(4-{3-[4-Chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ureido}phenoxy)-N2-methylpyridine-2-carboxamide, having a structure as represented by Formula I.

Sorafenib is marketed in the United States as a tosylate salt as shown in Formula II under the brand name Nexavar®.

Several acid addition salts of sorafenib are disclosed in WO 00/42012. Sorafenib ethane sulphonate salt of the present invention is not disclosed in the literature.